Lamar Davis
Lamar Davis (1987-Present) is a central character, the deuteragonist to Franklin Clinton and the tritagonist to Trevor Philips in Grand Theft Auto VI. Background Lamar is the best friend of Franklin Clinton from Chamberlain Hills. He is described as "crazy" by Rockstar Games. It appears that Lamar is a drug dealer and gang-banger due to Franklin's comments about Lamar's "slingin' dope" and "throwing up gang signs". He is a member of the Families street gang. Lamar was working as a repossession man for Premium Deluxe Motorsport until Simeon Yetarian fired him and Franklin. Lamar and Franklin both went to Davis High School together when they were teenagers. Eventually, the two men became involved in crime. Events in GTA Online Lamar picks up the Online Player from the LSIA, where it is revealed they have been in contact online on Lifeinvader for a while. Lamar will take the player to a car park and partake in a race with them. After the race, Lamar takes the player to meet Gerald, where he assigns aJOB. After the player experiences the city up close and gets the hang of things, Lamar eventually calls the player to tell them that he can provide a mugger to mug anyone the player chooses. Events in GTA V Lamar is first seen working a repossession job in Vespucci Beach with Franklin. The two meet Michael De Santa, who gives them both the directions to theHOME where they have to steal the cars. Lamar and Franklin discover the vehicles, a 9F and a Rapid GT. Lamar challenges Franklin to a race but loses. Soon after, Lamar and Franklin are assigned by Simeon to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area ofVespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by Vagos and are forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. The two are able to find the bike, but the owner is killed in the process. Knowing that the repossession is now meaningless, Lamar takes the bike for himself. Lamar brings Franklin along to kidnap a Ballas member named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". With the help of Chop, the two succeed in abducting D; however, they are forced toFREE him when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location. Lamar and Stretch visit Franklin and they go see D, only to their surprise, he set them up with Ballas, causing Stretch to kill D, and the trio end up making their way to escape from the Ballas. When Franklin returns to his old house, Lamar and Denise heckle him for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin doesn't want to beAPART of the petty gang banging in anyway possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of nowhere. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house. Franklin angrily asks why he's here, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The deal turns out to be a trap, as it was just a gram of nose-candy hidden inside a block of drywall. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the shit hits the fan. In the heat of the battle, theLSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards theOPEN water, they steal three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the oceanand putting distance between them and theCOPS, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. In the mission Lamar Down, Tanisha comes by Franklin's new house to tell him Lamar has been set up by Stretch, and if Franklin was a true friend, he would go and rescue him. It is revealed that Lamar talked too much, causing him to be kidnapped by Ballas at a saw mill in Blaine County. Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive to the spot to rescue Lamar, with the help of Lester. They proceed to kill the Ballas and Franklin brings him back home to Forum Drive. While there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, arguing about Franklin's many efforts to save Lamar from problems he got himself into, advising him to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and he would get real work, instead of the routine gang banging lifestyle. As their argument ends, Lamar overhears Steve Haines and Dave Norton meeting Franklin around the corner ordering him to kill Trevor when the time was right. As the agents drive away, Lamar asks Franklin who they were, to which Franklin replies "nobody". Endings If Franklin chooses the ending Deathwish, Lamar will help Franklin, Michael and Trevor out against the FIBand Merryweather, after that, Franklin and the others meet up but he leaves off, Michael also offers to kill Stretch for Lamar and Franklin for setting up Lamar and trying have them both killed. He is not seen again after, but he calls Franklin to let him know he is alive. The player is able to hang out with Lamar as Trevor or Franklin after this. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto VI In 2015, Lamar has become a high ranking OG with Franklin becoming the leader in the Forum Drive Families and they still remain best friends. Lamar also developed a good friendship with Trevor. Mission Appearances *Franklin & Lamar *Paradise In LS * Michael & Franklin (post mission message) * Grab Your Ballas * Lamar Davis * Trevor & Lamar * San Andreas Seoul (boss) * Deal Breaker (boss) * No Hay Bronca (boss) * Caught Napping (boss) * Tickets to Elysium (boss) * Chinese Paradise (boss) * It Takes A Thief * Vanilla Unicorn * Vendor Extortions (boss) * Stick Up Delivery (boss) * Pimp My Ride (boss) * Raw Deal (boss) * Mall or Nothing * Wedding Day * Something Sensible (post mission message) optional * The Time Has Come (post mission message) optional * Endgame killed Category:Characters Category:Mission-givers